Losing Sleep, Fighting Dreams
by AniMe-AnGeL048221
Summary: She had already watched her world fall around her once, felt the pain, seen the devastation. Now slowly the blackness is returning to her life. Can she up-hold the expectations that have been dumped on her shoulders? Or will she fall under the pressure? Only time will tell... Sasuke/OC, Kakashi/OC, Naruto/OC


The Shadow hit the ground running, swerving past the last trees of the forest into the jungle of the city scape. It pressed itself against a shadowed wall and crept toward the crowded market. Something clattered at the end of street the direction where the shadowed figure had just come from. The shadow slide a silver kunai from its sleeve… it glinting in the sunlight..

I pulled down my mask down letting it hang around my throat. I slid off my jacket and stuffed it into a bag from my pocket. I shivered the cool morning air hitting my sweaty skin. I kicked off my leg warmers and slid them onto my arms. I slide into the market street now camouflaging into the norm. For the first time in 24 hours I relaxed, finally not on full alert about the world around me. I glanced up towards the skyline of village, eyes drawn to the statue monument… the Hokage's face glared down at me. I cringed…

"I'm so dead…" I groaned to myself adverting my eyes from the glare, it was half-hearted, I could imagine his glare in reality piercing into my skull, burning myself inside out. 24 hours ago I had been so close from being tossed into the Third's wrinkly old hands that had intended to boot me off straight into my Chunin exam...The one I hadn't been told about. Just to think that I had only 4 month ago completed my Genin exams. So what did I do when I first herd the news? Legged it...very fast...in the opposite direction. In no longer than 15 minutes The Third had half the ANBU special Ops on my tail.

I shook my head,' back on task Akari', I told myself as I crossed into the more heavier flow of people that occupied the market street. I attempted to say in the centre of the commotion, hopefully concealing myself from any searching eyes.

I walked a good 10 minutes through the bazaar until I was ripped from the street by a mass of arms… if I was going down , I was going down with one hell of a fight. I squirmed against the arms attempting to get my hands close enough to make a hand sign or something close to the idea. The captors held fast, securing my arms a good distance apart. I opted for 'Plan B'. I relaxed for just a moment then hoisted myself off the ground and backflipped over the captors, flipping them casually over. Hands now free, I whipped out a set of shuriken from my bag and held them out in front in a defensive motion. Finally I studied the situation.

Two ANBU members now lay flat on their backs in a total daze, four more surround me in an awkward semicircle. Between them, the one and only Pervy Sage Jiraiya. His arms were crossed lazily in front of him, a big smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Well that was fun!" He chuckled. I lowered my hands a fraction.

"Crazy old man, THAT was definitely not fun!" I hissed. A groan escaped one of the ANBU member how I had floored, I took it as a motion of agreement. Jiraiya again chuckled.

"Now Akari, we've avoided seeing the Third for long enough stop acting childish and come along." Hi smile dropped a little, in some what sympathy that he also did not want to see the Third.

I battled out with some situation that I had conjured. Finally beat with too many factors that sided with the ANBU side, I know longer had the element of surprise and the total ANBU members out weighed me four to one, plus the Toad Sage had me hands down. I sighed in defeat, returning the shuriken to the bag.

"Fine" I mumbled " But I'm going to go there with out you seven" I glanced down at the two ANBU that still lay on the ground." Scratch that, without you 'five' escorting me." with that I ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

I kept to my word, and went to the Third's office… only I did it my way.

I bound through the Third Hokage's open window straight into his office.

"YO! Old wrinkle Man Sarutobi !" I declared as I sprung through open window and skidded to a stop in front of his desk. The group of ANBU and Jiraiya soon followed but in there case, they used the door…

"HOW MAY TIMES AKARI MUST I TELL YOU TO USE THE DOOR NOT THE THIRD STORY WINDOW!" the Hokage fumed, sending a pile of paperwork to the floor, everybody in the room seemed to freeze, I shrugged of the tension.

"And every time I state...windows are much faster." As soon as I finished my sentence ,Jiraiya planted his foot into my rear sending me face first into the floor.

"Respected you Elders! One day you're are going o jump through that window and give the Old man a heart attack and kill him!" Jiraiya commanded, he was big on respect and also enforcing it.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama" I apologized, returning to my feet.

The Hokage seemed flabbergasted in what to say, one. I had apologized so quickly and 2. Jiraiya, one of his loyal followers had just called him old.

"It's fine Akari, I'm marvelled how mature you have become in 4 years. " he shifted through the remaining papers on his desk.

" Well, except for the little exercise you gave my Special Ops over the 24 hours." I held back a grin." I'm guessing you have some know in why you have returned to Konoha. And I shall not keep you waiting any longer, I am well aware that only 4 months ago you ranked in as a Genin but with some high consideration and observation the council, Jiraiya ad I have decided to put you through to Chunin. " he paused and I took an opportunity to butt in but was refrained by a single hand. "Before you butt in stating you don' t 'wanna' attempt the Chunin exams, you should know that the decision has already been made on behalf of the little show you gave us over the last 24 hours, you have prove without knowing that you have the skills of Justus, decision making, survival and the physique of becoming a Chunin." I stood there staring blankly at the Third Hokage face which had broken out into a broad smile. I had been played by not only one old man but two and half an army. I opened and closed my mouth and begun pinching my arms .

"No Akari this isn't a dream, you are now a full fledge Chunin." The third Hokage stated whilst opening a draw by his side, he retrieved a wooden box and slide it to the other side of the table.

"these are yours." I took a step closer to his desk and timidly took the box. I glanced up at the Hokage, nodded in response to my silent question. I gently lifted the lid a silver key rested on top of a layer of cloth, underneath a small tanto, it was dark grey with inky black lines dancing around it, carefully I cracked the sheath open and half drew the blade, its blade impeccably smooth and scratch free. I gasped in awe.

"A small home coming gift, I'm sure you will use. " The Hokage chuckled, lacing his fingers under his chin." the key is to an apartment close the river. I'm sure you will like it."

"Oh so that means I'm no longer staying with Jiraiya?" The hokage shook his head. I returned the blade back to its sheath, and looked up to the hokage with a stern look on my face.

"One last thing, Old Man Sarutobi." I paused for added effect. " I will not wear that butt ugly vest." With that I walked out the room and turned left...Somewhere behind me a voice called.

"Other way!"

I blushed deep red. "This is why I use windows!"

**Hi I'm Lally the Author of this story. **

**Reviews generally mean more chapter*waggly eyebrows* also feel welcome to favourite or Alert this story...It makes me feel happy (^.^)**


End file.
